Crave
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel is given chocolate. My response to a fic challenge issued on a forum. Rated M for adult content. Castiel/unspecified partner


**Author's Notes** - This is written for a challenge on a forum I am a moderator of, where the prompt involved chocolate eggs, sexy men and Easter! I included chocolate and a sexy man (Castiel) if not really the Easter part of it. Also this is a departure from the norm for me, as I'm writing from a POV unfamiliar to me, and I hope it works. It's up to you to decide who Castiel is really spending time with, but in my mind, it was Dean ...

* * *

You stare at Castiel, an angel quite literally sent from Heaven, standing proud, straight, beautiful before you. His gaze is direct, intense, sees right into your heart, your soul as if he knows just what you are thinking, feeling at all times. His are the eyes of spring skies, chilling with their directness and need for absolvement, understanding, curiosity over a new development he does not quite understand or is familiar with.

You hold out the chocolate egg to him hopefully, hope dying in your chest that perhaps Castiel will reject it out of not knowing what to do with it, what it symbolizes to a human. Instead he takes it, eyes downcast and eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks, dark lacy fronds shining in sharp relief against his pale skin.

Of course you realize that it isn't Castiel you are looking at right now; you are seeing his earthly vessel, a man known as Jimmy Novak to those who are important to him. Castiel is the angel that's riding him, unknown to anyone on Earth and known only to those in Heaven. You wonder once again just what he looks like, this Earthbound angel striding amongst humanity in a borrowed body and all you can think of and imagine are beautiful images of shining lights, wings, glowing blue eyes that are not dissimilar to Jimmy's own.

Of course, being an angel, he is worthy of love, respect, undying fealty in one such as you, yet you don't fully give it, hold back and release aspects of love one mote at a time, over days, weeks, months, years. Castiel is beautiful, commanding, yet tender when he wants to be, when he needs to be, whenever he is with you.

Castiel's deep voice sounds in the room, saying - "Thank you."

Even the tone of his voice is curious, interested, intelligent beyond any measure you could hope to understand or even match and once again you bow before him, in emotions if not in actions.

"You're welcome," you reply, quietly, watching as those temptingly long fingers unwrap the foil from the contrasting milky brown chocolate beneath, slender hands gentle as you know full well they are.

Those same long fingers break off a piece of the chocolate, raise it to tempting, sinful lips soft and silken, before the chocolate passes through them and disappears into his mouth. Castiel never takes his eyes from you as he chews slowly, chocolate settling out over his tongue and borrowed taste buds, warmth igniting in his eyes as the sugar and heady chocolate combine to make him feel good.

"This is good," Castiel murmurs, lips shining slightly in the light as the tip of his pink tongue laps out to sweep over his plump lips slowly.

You track the progress of that tongue, gaze lingering upon his lips and craving sweet, stolen kisses under watchful moonlight and the coldness of the stars shining overhead. He notices you watching him, smiles, soft, pliant lips curving ever so slightly in a gesture that's borrowed from his time on Earth. Before spending any regular time here, you knew he didn't smile, or laugh, or even have cause or occasion to. You have given him cause to smile, to laugh, to love an individual above the usual melee of humanity. He was barred from Heaven for you, lost a lot of his power, lost his brothers, became hunted for you. Even though you see the pain, the sadness in his eyes when he thinks you can't see it, love, tenderness and devotion far outweighs the negative.

He closes the distance between you, chocolate still held in one slender hand, before he leans in, presses his mouth to yours, lips as soft and as pliant as you remember them. You become lost in that kiss, and it's as though all the choirs of Heaven are singing for the love exchanged, for kisses stolen wantonly, the depth of affection that passes between your two bodies.

Castiel tastes as pure as you remember him to, sweet from the chocolate, with a hint of purity and muskiness that's all Castiel beneath the taste of the chocolate. Your body craves more from him, more kisses, more love, to lay with him beneath moonlight, starlight, sunlight; none of it matters as long as you are with him.

As if sensing your eagerness, your readiness, he places the chocolate aside, slowly starts to undress you, before pulling away to undress himself. His blue eyes turn downwards once more, face fragile when seen at a different angle, eyelashes curving down to his cheeks in gentle fragility. He looks perfect, even more the embodiment of an angel than you had ever imagined, despite not knowing the true being within the vessel.

You lay in wait upon the bed, legs parted, moaning when Castiel finally comes to you, covers your body with his own, before he prepares you for his entrance, finally penetrates you. His movements are slow, purposeful, languid, perfect, knowing what you want, when you need it and giving more of himself when he's laying with you than when he's fully clothed and you respond, reciprocate, scream out his name upon climax, revel in the sound of Castiel whimpering your own name in turn.

You watch as Castiel lays beside you, blue eyes staring intently at yours, mouth pouting into a perfectly kissable shape which you take full advantage of. He still tastes like chocolate, heady sweet spiciness that's as intoxicating as the taste of Castiel himself and you want more. You finally draw away, breathless, to stare at him in wonder and tenderness, loving the closeness, the nearness of him.

He leans in, drags a small broken piece of chocolate over your lower lip before you take it from his fingers, lips lingering against smooth skin, eyes never leaving his for an instant. Castiel steals a kiss from you, sucks the taste of chocolate from your tongue even before you've swallowed it yourself and you feel his hard shaft against your thigh. You know he wants you again, you know you want him in turn and you know you want him to make love to you a good many times over the coming night.

You smile to yourself past Castiel's kisses, feel love blossom in your chest for the angel cradling you in his arms, strength apparent in the lines of his body that belies his fragile frame. Again, you're reminded of how he's not as he seems, that there's a powerful being housed inside a fragile human shell and you're intrigued by it, love it, love him.

You feel Castiel applying pressure upon your hip, pushing you back upon the mattress beneath you, still kissing and tasting of chocolate and you lay back willingly, legs spread to accommodate his body between them, loving the weight of him over you. You sigh into his open mouth, knowing that you're about to be in for a very good night, indeed, with your angel lover, and you're very happy with that, with him, with everything ....

-fini-


End file.
